


冷锋过境04

by rosedmg



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg





	冷锋过境04

Mark不喜欢接吻，他很确定。这种需要舌头和嘴唇一起的活动，总是需要口水的参与，这让他觉得很恶心，哪怕是做爱，至少隔着安全套，体液的交换也是有限。但他现在要收回这个想法，他觉得之前的自己蠢爆了，世界上再没有比接吻更美妙的事了，如果有的话，也许就是和Wardo做爱了。

他俯在Wardo身上，Omega的信息素和他的信息素交织在一起，芳香馥郁的玫瑰与冷冷的雨水重叠着，wardo更虚弱了，他身上的每一寸肌肤都在渴求眼前这个alpha的抚摸。Mark一只手捏着Wardo的下巴，将自己炽热的吻烙在Wardo潮红的脸上。他狂乱的吻从额头落到眼睛，隔着眼罩亲吻无辜的眼，吻继续往下，终于到了Wardo的嘴唇，Mark伸出舌头，用舌尖舔了一下，似乎在尝尝上面的甜意，不舍得一下就得到最美好的，他继续往下，吻着那仰起的下巴，用牙齿轻轻噬咬，顺着线条骨感的下颚，舌尖一路滑过脖颈，在脆弱又精致的喉结处停下。他用细细碎碎的吻开始折磨这块凸起的小东西，湿漉漉地舔舐，轻轻地用牙齿咬着薄薄一层肌肤，直到Wardo开始啜泣，发出呜呜咽咽的委屈叫唤。

“乖。”他用手掌拍着Wardo的脸颊，想要安抚他，自己坐了起来，一把拉起他的动作又很是粗暴，几乎同时，几个歉意的吻又落下了。他体内的alpha本性在和自己做斗争，alpha的他叫嚣着马上标记着这个汁水横溢的Omega，作为Mark的自己却想要温柔对待他，他想要给Wardo一个美好的第一次，至少不要那么糟糕。

他的另外一只手在解皮带，坐在自己身上的Wardo开始用身体磨蹭他，两只手牢牢地缠上来，在他身上摸索着，Mark却还在和自己的皮带作斗争，手抖得厉害，半天脱不下裤子，这让他显得性急又狼狈。

他发誓，再也不会穿这条裤子和Wardo见面了。

“别心急。”Mark低头在Wardo肩膀吮吸出几个红印子，抽出脖子上的领带，抓住他的手绑在了两边的床沿。

“不要——”wardo挣扎的厉害，双眼看不见东西，双手被禁锢，这让他很不安。他就这么仰着头躺在Mark面前，一丝不挂。

“我说过，我不会伤害你的。”他声音暗哑，眼前的景象迷住了Mark的眼，他用手拨开wardo紧闭的双腿，可以看到黏稠的体液不断流出，浸湿床单。

那个隐秘的器官在不断的嚅动、收缩，他忍不住伸出手又触摸，刚碰触到，指尖就被那湿润的软肉包裹住。

 

“no——”wardo几乎要哭出声，他太敏感了，这是一种折磨，浅浅抽插的并没有给他带来什么帮助，只会让他更难受，他哭着把自己送得更近，苛求Mark的进一步怜悯。

“please——”他哭着把双腿曲起，这简直是一种虐待，他想要更多、更多，而不是这样的浅尝辄止。

Wardo疯魔了的渴求模样让Mark着迷，哪怕是最咸湿的春梦，也比不上wardo门户大开的任他采撷。他把手指推得更深，指关节完全埋没在艳红色的软肉里，然后停住了动作，感受着wardo身体内部的温暖、潮湿和紧致。

 

“求你，动一下。”床上的Omega哭得更厉害了，他的眼泪和他身体的汗一样多。

“be patient，darling”这样的wardo让他挪不开眼，他所了解、所见过的wardo，从来是得体、自信、落落大方，但Omega一面的他，给人完全感觉不同，他需要被照顾、被呵护、甚至被洗礼，Mark感觉前所未有的强大，一种alpha的支配感得到满足，这是他的Omega，只有他能够对他做任何事情。

“fuck you，asshole”现在的每一秒对发情期的Omega都是凌迟，他需要alpha的入侵，他需要被填充，甚至是被当成物件一样的使用，那种蛮横、粗暴的对待，是他所渴望的，而不是插在通道半天不动的几根手指，他开始怨怼地咒骂，“混蛋，你要是不行，就让别人来。”

任何一个alpha都不能接受这样的挑衅，Mark感觉到自己额角的血管突突地跳动着，房间里的alpha信息素更浓了，那一瞬间，wardo以为自己回到了加州雨夜，暴雨倾泻的气息在显示这个alpha尊严被质疑的怒火。

他抽出自己的皮带，用带着冷铁的一端，力道不轻地抽在wardo紧致的大腿内侧，红痕立刻在苍白的肌肤上凸起，“呜——”wardo张着嘴喘息一声，快感夹着热辣辣的疼向他袭来。

“喜欢么？坏孩子”Mark忍着自己快要硬到爆炸的下身，耐心地揉搓着wardo红肿的大腿，“我给你更多，好不好？”声音里的欲望几乎要化为实质，他蛊惑道。

“进来，进来。”wardo根本不知道他在问些什么，只是哭求这个alpha怜悯。

 

“啧——”没有得到想要的答案，Mark没有不满，他低下身体，把头埋在wardo的腿间，用舌头去舔舐他肿起来的肌肤，黏腻的体液顺着股间滑向大腿内侧，他尝到了wardo的味道。然后用这张嘴去吻上正在喘息的wardo，“我不知道原来你这么甜。”

在接吻的同时，他在除去自己碍眼的裤子，还分心的想，如果没有这次的伏击，是不是永远没有机会见识到wardo错乱迷离的样子，那该是多大的遗憾，所以他后悔么？至少这一刻看来，他不后悔。

“给我！”得不到满足的Omega开始抓狂，上一刻冲Mark嘶吼，下一秒又流着泪恳求，“求你了，给我。”

“你要是早点低头就好了。”Mark在他的嘴唇上啜吸一口，恶意地用咬住他的下唇，撕扯着，舔着渗出的血丝，用舌头安抚他的疼痛，手指温柔地穿过他的头发，抚摸着，“你总是不听我的。”他喃喃自语，怀里的Omega只是一再乞求，不知道他在说些什么。

“我会给你的。”他掰开那细瘦的双腿，把两只腿架在腰间，性器抵在湿得不成样子的入口，反复摩擦着，借着体液的润滑来回试探，浅浅埋进。

 

“啊——进来。”想要的东西近在咫尺，wardo欣喜若狂，抬着腰拉近自己与Mark的距离，“我要。”

Mark再没忍住，彻底推进，将自己送进wardo体内。柔软，里面的每一寸肌肉包裹着自己，那么的合适，他闭上眼睛，宛若回到Facebook上线的那一晚，泊船归港。他几乎想要祷告了，他从不知道他们是如此的合适，好像生来如此。

他动着腰深深地抽插着，听着身下Omega发出舒适的鼻音，“喜欢么？”他吻着他的头发问，他想要他快乐，极致的快乐。

“喜欢。”wardo发出满足的叹息，他的脑子一团乱，不知道自己在哪，只知道自己被填充着，身体随着Mark的节奏摆动，嘴里嘟囔着听不清的话，软软糯糯，是赞美还是诅咒，Mark听不出。

Mark一边抽动着，一只手去解wardo被捆绑的双手，刚解开，两只胳膊就环上来，紧紧绕着他的脖子，嘴里还娇气地抱怨着，“疼。”

Mark听着他宛若撒娇的语调，激动地像个从没做过爱的处男，体内的阴茎硬得更厉害了，双手抓着wardo的腰，毫无章法地重重挺进，蛮干一通，透明的黏液在他们交合处流出来，浸湿床单。

Wardo就像一个成熟的果实，就这么任他的alpha捣干着，每一次的重击都会有液体溢出，他只是迎合着这样的节奏，把自己的嘴唇送上，他欢喜于每一次的撞击。

“我的，我的。”Mark的动作愈加粗暴，他急需要证明这个Omega是他的，wardo是他的，他臣服于他，专属于他。

“你的，我是你的。”wardo紧紧抱着他，在这样的猛烈攻击下，头几次撞到床头，又被拉了回去，蜷起脚趾，在尖叫中被抛上顶峰，“Mark——”他眼角溢出眼泪，完全不知道喊了谁的名字。

身上的Mark如遭雷击，僵硬着身体，怀疑着自己的听觉，他几乎是手忙脚乱的抱住wardo，胡乱地在他脸上吻着，“再说一遍，你喊了谁？”

“嗯？”wardo脸上还是极致的狂热，高潮的余韵还没在他身上褪去，他软软的塌着腰，半抱着Mark，“我还要。”他没有意识到自己喊了谁。

“damn it”Mark咒骂了一身，却也吃不消的一身娇气的Omega，只好把他吻了又吻，身体力行地表达着自己的浑身欲念与激动，他将wardo翻了过来，让他屈起身子背对自己，在最后几下抽插中，叼住Omega脆弱脖颈上的软肉，“让我标记你好不好”，他用低哑的声音哄骗失了理智的Omega，“我会给你快乐的。”他停住了动作。

 

马上又要到达高峰，却突然停下，wardo难受地拧着枕头，指骨用力，他哀求，“不要听。”

 

“让我标记你，好不好？”Mark耐心地等待，他知道这样是不道德的，甚至违背了那份所谓的协议，但他无所谓，手段不重要，重在结果。

“好。”wardo难耐地扭动着身体，根本不明白他说了什么，下一刻，Mark就给了他想要的，他被越抛越高，直到浪潮淹没了他，伴随极乐而来的还有噬咬，冷冷的雨水气息灌通了他的身体，还有射在体内的灼热。

“你是我的了。”Mark吻着他的额头，将昏厥过去的Omega抱起，他们需要洗个澡，补充能量，下一个热潮很快就要到来。


End file.
